Although not restricted thereto, the invention is more specifically aimed at a valve of the type described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,496. This patent relates to a valve for refillable cylinders and which comprises a level-regulating valve to prevent it from being possible for the cylinder to be filled beyond a certain limit, for example 80% of its maximum capacity, so as to avoid potential risks of an accident.
However, there are still risks of an accident either if the cylinders are refilled by non-specialists and do not have level-regulating valves as proposed in the aforementioned patent, or if they are refilled with an inappropriate gas or if the user manages to neutralize the level-regulating valve, or even for other reasons.